Halen
Halen was a Ga-Matoran Dark Hunter. Biography Halen hails from an unknown island, but at some point, she had a run-in with the Dark Hunters. Craving power, she joined them, volunteering to undergo experimentation for power. After this, she relocated to Doppel Nui, partially under orders to take revenge on the Toa of the island. ''Double: Crime and the City Shortly after she arrived on the island, she committed a murder against a De-Matoran for unknown reasons. After this, she posed for a Ko-Matoran artist named Unik. He was soon targeted by the police, and took Halen hostage, wiring her up so that if she moved, he would slit her throat. The police opened negotiations, but couldn't do much to help Halen. Eventually, [[Linke|"Recht"]] arrived and helped them to take care of Unik. He walked through their lines, entering the building and engaged the Matoran in a game of Uuk-Koi. As they battled in their game of wits, Derr eventually snuck inside and apprehended Unik, just as ''"Recht" lost and slipped into an unconscious state. Halen stopped in the hospital, waiting for the Ta-Matoran to awaken. When he did, she thanked him repeatedly for saving her life. When he asked her what became of Unik, she said nothing happened from the game, but he was under arrest. Soon, Gahla came into the room and asked "Recht" if he was ready to leave. He was too weak, and fell, forcing the two Ga-Matoran to catch him. He was told to stay put, and the two left, but not before Halen told him her name. Halen followed Gahla out, and spoke to her about an undisclosed subject in the street below. After they finished, Gahla returned to the Doppel Nui Police Station. A moment later, Halen followed. During the interrogation of Unik, Halen crept into the station, waiting. After Derr went to speak with Gahla in the next room, Halen crept inside and used her mutation to kill Unik, and then hid on the ceiling. When the detectives returned, they found Unik dead. Halen dropped to the floor to confront them, claiming that she simply took revenge on the Ko-Matoran. She told them that she was the ultimate Dark Hunter, and attacked them, only to be stopped by the arrival of "Recht". Using the knives from the detectives, "Recht" managed to hold Halen off, despite his weakened body. They continued to fight, until he used the knives to try to disable her arms, and then discarded them. He threw her out of the station and into the small, nearby lake. She didn't resurface. Under the water, she started to transform, using the Dark Hunter Mutagen and the Water to complete herself, becoming a mammoth crab-like monstrosity. She attacked "Recht", burying him under rubble. The two detectives with him tried to help, but couldn't, for they were frozen with Fear by Halen. Soon, the "Toa" of the island appeared, engaging her with Fire and Air attacks. She claimed that upon his death, her job would be complete, and the mutagen a success, thus the Brotherhood would soon lose their war with the Dark Hunters. She continued to withstand their attacks, using her defense to protect herself as she continued her successful campaign of destruction. Eventually the Toa attacked with all of their powers at once, unleashing everything they had in one compressed assault. The attack of the left side of the "Toa" struck her, shattering her armor, reverting her back to normal, and splitting the "Toa". "Recht" hid behind her as they fell, and pushed her body towards the shore, where she was put under arrest by the detectives. Her tentacles were bound, and though she was given herbs for the wounds, Halen died from the mortal wounds that had been inflicted by the very same being who had saved her life the day before. Abilities & Traits Halen came off as a sweet-natured Matoran, though she also appears to have little humor, and when she does have some, it is misplaced, such as her offhand remark of Unik already being insane, despite the serious nature of things. She was also power hungry, desiring power over anything. She joined the Dark Hunters just for the chance to have more power, and took revenge on Unik to show that he had no power over her. When using her full mutation, her appearance was that of some form of grotesque mutant crab-like Rahi. She had a large, blue, shelled body, lined with spikes along the carapace, going to the sides. The top, curving up, and then down, also had spikes. Her head protruded with a long, scaled, almost fleshy-looking neck and had what looked like a shell of its' own as a helmet of sorts, as well as two crimson eyes glaring from within, and rows of razor-sharp fangs. Halen had limited invulnerability, as well as limited non-elemental Fear and Power Scream powers in this form, which appeared to be nearly seven bio tall. Mask & Tools Halen wore a Dark Blue Powerless Kanohi Ruru, and carried no weapons in her Matoran form. She did have blade-tipped tentacles sprouting from her back when she uses her mutation. Following her transformation, Halen had a long, whip-like, yet thick, tail. It too was lined with spikes and segmented like an insect. She also had eight spindly legs coming from beneath her shell, and two large, crab-like pincers. Each pincer blade was at least as large as a Toa or similar being, and as thick as a Matoran. Coming from between gaps in the spikes along the shell were other whip-like protrusions that had come from her back in the previous form. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Dark Hunters Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Koji